zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids: Chaotic Century Episode 51
The Boy from the Ruins '''The Boy from the Ruins '''is the seventeenth episode from the anime series Zoids: Guardian Force based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. Overview The episode begins with Van and his Blade Liger on a cliff over a river. Van wakes up, and tries to exit the Blade Liger, but passes out and falls into the river. Zeke tries to save him, but one of his engines burns out, and has to watch Van fall over a waterfall before heading back to the cliff. Elsewhere, Rease meets up with Raven, and asks why Raven didn't kill Van. Raven says that it didn't matter to him if Van lived or died. The scene then switches over to Fiona and the group looking for Van. While Thomas says Van might be dead, he is quickly quieted for Fiona's sake. However, Fiona says that Van is alive, but in pain. She then directs them to his Liger, which is in a canyon. Thomas and Irvine are lowered from the Gustav to look for the Blade Liger. On the way down Thomas asks Irvine why he trusts Fiona's suggestions so much. Irvine replies that he believes Fiona because she loves Van. Irvine then notices that Thomas has a shocked expression on his face. The group then finds the Liger and a wounded Zeke, but are stunned to find out from Zeke that Van had fallen in the river. Seeing Fiona upset, Thomas says he knows of a few military bases nearby, and promises her he would send out a message to each one. At this time, Van wakes up on the shore of a lake. Wounded and confused, he wanders around in till he finds a village. He is surprised that everyone runs away from him, but soon passes out. While Van is out, he has a dream about Fiona, in which he re-finds her in a capsule. After her capsule breaks, her eye's become green, and she makes a statement about her ending the world. Van then wakes up, and finds himself face to face with a silver Helcat. However, the Helcat shows no aggression, and Van finds a boy next to the Helcat. The boy introduces himself as Nichalo, and the Helcat as Tivrol. Van then notices that he and Nichalo have the same love in Zoids. Van then decides to teach Nichalo how to pilot a Zoid. While Nichalo enjoys the pilot lesson, he mumbles something about a girl. At a military base near by, General Zeapers receives the message about Van's disappearance. Still upset about the loss to Van two years early, he decides to ignore it. While dining, Rease appears to him and says that if he lets Van go, he would tell people about how Zeapers treats the villages under his watch. Zeapers decides to go after Van and kill him, calling him a criminal. As the day wears on Fiona and the group are still searching the valley Fiona says Van is in. When Thomas tries to get info on were they are, BEEK responds that all data is locked off due to Prozen. Thomas tells BEEK to ignore it, and get the data anyway. They discover a report about Republican Soldiers destroying the village trying to retrieve an Ancient Zoidian girl. Back at Nichalo's village, Zeapers and his men arrive and round up the villagers. Zeapers says that if they do not bring them Van Flyheight in one hour, their village will be burned. Despite the villager’s elder’s word, Zeaper gives them one hour. Van over sees this, and comes up with a plan. He steals one of the Rev Raptors, and plans to attack Zeapers. After one hour, Zeaper decides to destroy the village. Before he can, Van attacks with his Rev Raptor. Although Van has great piloting skill, he is unable to defeat Zeapers Red Horn, and his Zoid is brought down. Before Zeapers can finish Van off, the villagers surround Van's Rev Raptor, saying they will not let another person die for their village. Despite the villager’s efforts, Zeaper plans to kill them all. Before he can, Irvine and Thomas arrive and quickly defeat Zeapers men. When one of Zeapers men ask if they should retreat, Zeapers responds with "I have a better idea. Why don't I take you all with me, to Hell!", and begins to fire at everything. He is then defeated by Moonbay’s Gustav, which was protecting Fiona and the Blade Liger. After the battle, Zeaper is tied up and Van is able to reunite with Fiona (in which case Irvine asks Thomas is he is going to cry). Van does ask Fiona if she was worried about him, and she responds that she knew in her heart that he was safe. The group is unaware that Rease is watching them in her Geno Saurer. As she is about to fire, Nichalo and Tivrol appear, and stop her from attacking. Van decides to show the group the boy who rescued him, but is shocked to find out Nichalo and Tivrol died 10 years ago protecting the village and a young Zoidian girl, Rease. Rease, however, is shown to have been somewhat upset and moved by Nichalo blocking her attack. She meets Raven, who asks her if something is wrong. She replies with a simple "drop it". Zoids *Rev Raptor *Red Horn *Blade Liger *Helcat *Lightning Saix *Gustav *Dibison *Geno Saurer Trivia * The statement by Zeapers "I have a better idea. Why don't I take you all with me, to Hell!", is the third time the word "hell" is used in the anime. * According to her statement "Nichalo, I did it all, for you...", it is evident enough that Rease's main reason why she became a terrorist and a Zoid pilot in the first place, was apparently to avenge Nichalo's untimely death. * This is the only time Nichalo actually appears in person, with his other appearances being in mere flashbacks, such as in Episode 12. * It is interesting to note that, even though both Nichalo and his Helcat were ghosts, Van had still somehow been bandaged up, as he had his stomach wrapped in bandages throughout most of the episode. How Nichalo could administer first-aid to Van as a ghost remains a mystery, even to Van. See also: Zoids: Guardian Force Category:Guardian Force Episode Category:Zoids Anime